


Dress Blues

by PetitAvocat



Series: #Kaidan Porn Week [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kaidan Porn Week, M/M, Mild D/s, PWP, Rimming, literally no plot whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitAvocat/pseuds/PetitAvocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan wears his dress blues for Shepard.</p><p>...well, <i>part</i> of his dress blues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Blues

**Author's Note:**

> idek guys
> 
> this is basically 3 pages of pure smut
> 
> i feel like i should be apologizing? but, you know, kaidan porn week.
> 
> so, that.

It’s really, really late by the time Shepard lurches out of the elevator and slaps his hand against the door to his cabin.  Vidcomming with the councilors is probably the most tiring part of his job these days, even more so than fighting waves upon waves of husks, because at least there’s some adrenaline kicking in there.

He sighs heavily as he enters the room, and spots the back of Kaidan’s head through his model ship display case.  Kaidan’s wearing his dress blues – Shepard can see his Alliance cap, so it must’ve been really important.  Hm.  Maybe he was vidcomming up here while Shepard was busy downstairs?  Doesn’t matter.  Shepard’s just glad he’s got the second human Spectre onboard to help him out with all this bureaucratic bullshit.

“Hey, Kaidan,” he calls.  Kaidan’s head turns slightly at his voice, and then he stands up.  Slowly.

Shepard’s eyes get wider and he is suddenly a lot less tired as Kaidan steps deliberately in view.

He is wearing his Alliance cap.  His combat boots.  And a leather harness, studded with metal rings, curves around and between the globes of his ass, ending in a circlet around the base of his penis.

He stands in a commanding pose, brazen in his nakedness, cock erect and jutting out from his body.

“Ten- _hut_!”  His voice, that I-am-an-Alliance- _Major_ voice, snaps Shepard to perfect attention.  Kaidan paces around him in the most erotic inspection Shepard has ever experienced.  He’s shivering slightly under the unexpectedness of it all.

Kaidan stops right in front of him, close enough that the head of his dick is nearly brushing Shepard’s crotch.

“Commander.”

“Sir?”

“At ease.”  He puts a hand on Shepard’s shoulder and pushes down.  Shepard falls to his knees and immediately brings his hands up to hold Kaidan’s hips, tongue darting out to lap at the thick flesh in front of him.  Kaidan grips his head with both hands and pushes past Shepard’s lips roughly; he’s unprepared for it and he gags a little with how deep Kaidan goes, but Kaidan won’t let him pull back.  He has no choice but to open his throat to the fucking.  His eyes are watering but he holds Kaidan’s gaze, moaning his pleasure around the cock in his mouth.

Kaidan’s head tips back, eyes sliding shut as he presses Shepard’s nose into the dark hair at the base of his length, forcing him to deepthroat.  He abruptly releases him and steps back.  A slight flush colors his cheeks, but his voice is steady.

“Strip.”

“Sir,” Shepard breathes, and Kaidan turns, descending the short flight of stairs.  For a few seconds, Shepard’s frozen in place, watching the shift of Kaidan’s ass in its harness, leather strap rubbing between his cheeks.

Kaidan glances over his shoulder, catching Shepard in the act.  He reaches both hands up to adjust his cap – one hand at the brim, the other at the back of his head – and allows his weight to settle on one hip.  Shepard’s cock throbs at the pin-up pose.  His mouth is still hanging open.

“I believe I gave you an order, soldier.”

Shepard practically rips his clothes off in his haste to obey, and joins Kaidan at the foot of the bed.

“Face down.”  Kaidan’s voice is a velvet-smooth purr.  Shepard crawls onto the bed, aware of Kaidan’s scrutiny, and lies down, arms at his sides.  His fingers absently play with folds in the bedsheets.

“Lift your hips.”  Kaidan is not a quiet partner, but he’s also never this directive, and Shepard’s heart does a two-step that can’t be normal every time he hears another curt order.  He raises his ass in the air, as requested, and a large pillow is shoved under his pelvis, keeping him angled upwards.  Kaidan pushes his thighs further apart and rotates his arms so his wrists are together above his head.  As he steps back, he slides his hands down Shepard’s body, giving his ass a lingering squeeze.

“You look so good like this.”

Shepard isn’t prepared for the tongue swiping along his cleft.  His body jolts and he buries his face in the bed at the same time as he spreads his legs more, encouraging Kaidan’s tongue to explore him – which it does, licking from the back of his balls to the base of his spine and lingering lovingly over his puckered hole, drawing groan after groan from Shepard’s throat with each tiny prod.  Kaidan spanks him intermittently, warm breath ragged on Shepard’s ass and hot stinging of his hand smacking the skin driving Shepard delirious.

Kaidan’s tongue disappears and Shepard peeks over his shoulder through his haze to see Kaidan pouring lube into his hand.  He can’t help making a needy little whimper, squirming his hips on the pillow.  Kaidan chuckles darkly.

“You won’t have to wait long.  You’re too damn sexy, and I’ve been sitting here jerking off thinking about you since you left for your vidcomm.”

That image – Kaidan sitting on the couch, or maybe lying on the bed, hips arched as he strokes himself – makes Shepard’s hands clench in the bedcovers, his pelvis thrusting once into the soft pillow beneath him.

The fingers of one hand probe Shepard’s entrance and he pushes back immediately.  Kaidan’s other hand is on his ass, caressing him and kneading the reddened flesh there as he slides a finger into his Commander.  It’s a mix of relief and fuel for Shepard’s need, not enough to give him satisfaction, and he begs for more with his body language, writhing, toes flexing with need.

He can hear Kaidan’s breathing speed up as two and then three fingers pump into him.  Kaidan rocks against him, his cock sliding back and forth along the crease where Shepard’s thigh meets his ass.  He wants to feel the Major inside him – he always does, always _wants_ where Kaidan is concerned, but it’s a physical ache now, to feel himself shattered apart by the other man.

Shepard hears the _click_ of the bottle of lube opening again.  Kaidan’s fingers leave him and his cock pushes against him instead.  Just like with his mouth, Kaidan is impatient and rough, thrusting in to the hilt with no preamble.  One hand slides up Shepard’s back and pins his wrists firmly to the bed; the other wraps around Shepard’s face, covering his mouth and smothering his desperate moans.

Kaidan’s head is right next to his and he can smell the gorgeous musky scent of his lover, mixed with the crisp clean scent of the Alliance cap he only wears on special occasions.  Shepard is gasping for breath against the hand over his mouth; Kaidan’s teeth are relentless, nipping at his ear, his jawline, his throat, collarbone, shoulder as he pistons his hips into Shepard’s body.

“Come for me, Shepard,” he whispers, and Shepard is so mindless with need that his whole body bows up at the words, anchored by Kaidan’s hand at his wrists and hips driving his own into the bed, white-hot orgasm ripping through him as he convulses against his restraints.

With a helpless inarticulate roar, Kaidan slams into him, emptying himself inside Shepard.  They lie there, panting, hips twitching in ripples of aftershock, for a few minutes before Kaidan gently rolls off to the side.

“That was…” Shepard starts, and then stops, and then starts again.  “Did I do something to bring this on?  Because if so I’m gonna have to do it a lot more.”

Kaidan laughs.  “Nothing special.  You just always say how much you like me in my dress blues…” He trails off and raises a suggestive eyebrow at Shepard.

Shepard groans into the bed.  “I’ll never be able to look at you wearing those in quite the same way.”

Kaidan’s hand is rubbing his back in soothing circles, even as he smirks mischievously.  “That’s the idea.”


End file.
